Rise of Starkiller ON HOLD
by LuaKitsune
Summary: A mission failed and Ezra was abandoned by everyone except Kanan, Hera, Ahsoka and Rex. After he was abandoned Vader found him and took him as his Apprentice known as Starkiller. After some years Ezra had to run away. After Leia found him and Ezra sensed she had the Force so he took Leia as his Padawan.
1. Chapter 1 - Betrayed

CHAPTER 1 – BETRAYED

The crew was panting when they reached the Ghost except for Hera and Chopper who were in the cockpit driving the Ghost into hyperspace. As they all panted Zeb suddenly yelled:

Zeb: "What happened out there?!"

Then Sabine said:

Sabine: "Ezra why did you blow the explosives before time!"

Ezra: "I-I…"

Zeb: "You ruined everything again you brat".

Then Zeb raised his fist prepared to punch Ezra but Kanan got in his way.

Kanan: "Guys stop! Zeb, Sabine, go to report to Hera what happened I'll talk with Ezra".

Zeb and Sabine left not before glaring at Ezra, then Kanan approached Ezra and placed his hands on Ezra's shoulders.

Kanan: "Ezra what happened?"

Ezra: "My com broke… everything I could hear were interrupted parts…"

 _Flashback_

They were on a mission to steal from the Empire supplies for the Fleet. Everything started well, they were taking their positions while Ezra went to put the explosives.

Ezra: "Okay Specter 5, I'm in position and putting the last explosive".

Then Ezra heard interrupted parts.

Ezra: "Specter 5 do you copy me?"

Sabine: "Specter 6… explosives… activate… now".

Ezra: "I didn't understand Specter 5, can you repeat it?"

Sabine: "We need… explosion… NOW!"

Ezra: "Okay I don't know what you're thinking but…"

Then Ezra activated the explosives but little did he know that he blew them before the moment he should so when the explosion happened he was threw back against a wall hitting a little hard his head. Ezra stood up dazed and made his way towards the others.

Zeb: "What happened?!"

Kanan: "This is not the moment; we need to get to the Ghost".

Everyone ran to the Ghost while shooting at every Trooper who got in their way. Finally they reached the Ghost and went into safety.

 _End flashback_

Ezra was remembering but he felt a little dazed and Kanan looked worried.

Kanan: "Hey Kid you're alright".

Ezra: "Ya I am f-"

Commander Sato entered with an angry expression grabbing Ezra and dragging him outside.

Ahsoka: "SATO STOP THAT!"

Rex: "Leave the boy alone it was only a mistake".

Zeb: "HE'S LEAVING I DON'T WANT HIM ANY LONGER HERE".

Sato then sedated Ezra blacking out.

Couple hours Later Ezra woke up.

Vader: "You're Awake".

Ezra: "What do you want?"

Vader: "You were being transported by the rebels to another location and I saved you when I felt your presence".

Ezra: "You want me to join you".

Vader: "Indeed".

Ezra then remembered Sato and the others.

Ezra: "I will join you if you only let Hera, Kanan, Ahsoka and Rex live".

Vader under his mask was surprised that he would join him easily.

Vader: "Very Well hence forth you shall be Starkiller".

Ezra: "Yes my Master".

After two years of being Vader's Apprentice the Emperor found out and Vader then had to kill him. So Ezra left and rushed out as his ship went into hyperspace as he blacked out from exhausting.

After a while Ezra felt a presence and turned to see Leia smiling.

Leia: "Ezra it been a long time".

Ezra: "Indeed but why are you on my ship".

Leia sighed.

Leia: "My father lied to me. He isn't my real father and I heard about what happened to you in your cell. I gave them a yelling that even Ahsoka was afraid. They wanted you back since they saw the evidence. I didn't believe you would want to back so I managed to steal your body and put it on your ship".

Ezra: "I see and I sensed the Force is in you and if Bail isn't your father then what's your last name".

Leia: "Skywalker".

Ezra: "Since I did technically have completed my training I need to do the trails and once that is done I will take you as my Padawan".

Couple years passed and Ezra and Leia managed to form an attachment and fell in love. Also on one mission Ezra found a jackpot and manage to get the Jango Fett DNA and some Kamionan to work for him making at least 3 Millions Clone Troopers loyal to him and Leia unless told so. They were on _Tython. They managed to rebuild the Order after managing to get Vader on the Light Side and found Obi-Wan with Luke. Right now Ezra was somehow the Grand Master when Anakin and Obi-Wan agreed since they were the only Jedi Council member with them._

Clone: "Master Ezra there is something on the radio".

Ezra: "What is it Trooper. Put it through".

The message came through as Commander Sato spoke "We need immediate help please if there are any rebel cell nearby, we are on Lothal".

Ezra was about to ignore it until he remembered Hera, Kanan, Ahsoka and Rex.

Ezra: "All six attack Ventnor Attack Cruiser we leave now".

Meanwhile with the Ghost crew.

Kanan: "Zeb shoot as many ties as we can".

Zeb: "Sure Kanan".

Sabine: "They are too many Hera we need to leave".

Hera: "SHUT UP SABINE!"

Sabine winced knowing why Hera hated her now thanks to making Ezra hurt alone and abandoned.

Sabine: "Hera I am so sorry please forgive me".

Hera couldn't answer by the time Six old Republic Attacker Cruiser used in Clone Wars came out and few minute decimated the two Imperial Class Star Destroyer.

Hera then saw someone trying to contact her as she answered it a familiar face entered.

Hera: "Princess Organa".

Leia: "No, I am Jedi Knight Leia Skywalker one of the new Jedi Knight".

Hera and Sabine looked shocked as Leia smirked seeing the reaction of Sabine.

Leia: "I see that you're shocked well the Grand Master is going to shock you since he was my Master".

Kanan: "Grand Master".

Ezra: "Yes Kanan".

Sabine: "It can't be".

Ezra: "Oh it is Sabine. Kanan please bring Ahsoka Tano to me".

Kanan: "Yes Ezra. No I mean Master Ezra".

Ezra smiled.

Ezra: "Kanan You can call me Ezra".

After that conservation ended with, Ahsoka and Kanan with Sato and remaining crew they landed on Ezra's ship.

Three Clone approached them surprising Rex as Kanan ignited his lightsaber.

Commander: "I suppose you are Kanan. Men you heard the General Bridger give Kanan Jarrus space don't get too close".

Ahsoka: "I guess you are the commander".

Commander: "Yes I am Commander Drake leader of the 227St Legion".

Sato: "Take us to Ezra right now Troopers. I want to speak about him joining the Rebellion with you Troops".

The Clones pointed their blasters at Sato.

Drake: "Do you think we are stupid we are only loyal to the Jedi and mostly to Master Ezra and Master Leia. We follow their command only. Unless told so we follow someone else. Beside the only person who we lead under as well are the Jedi".

Kanan: "Well I am a Jedi. Can I speak to Ezra?"

Drake: "Of course Sir".

Kanan: "I see let's go".


	2. Chapter 2 - Jedi Council Meeting And

CHAPTER 2 – JEDI COUNCIL MEETING AND SENATOR MEETING

Commander Drake with two of his Clone leaded the Crew to the main room where Ezra was waiting with Leia with two Jedis Master on hologram.

Kanan: "Master Kenobi. Master Skywalker. I can't believe it".

Obi-Wan: "Caleb I see you have survived Order 66".

Kanan: "Yeah I did thanks to my Master's sacrifice".

Anakin: "I am sorry about your Master's death Caleb".

Kanan: "It's now Kanan Jarrus Masters".

Ahsoka: "Anyways how the heck did you guys get CLONES?!"

Ezra snickered as Sato saw the smile.

Sato: "You got the DNA".

Ezra: "Heck of course I do know everything about the Clone DNA. With my Kanomians we are producing Clone Troopers".

Sabine: "So why don't you fight back the Empire".

Ezra: "We are helping, not fighting. Soon we will join the actual fight when we are ready".

Sato: "We need your Troopers since they are the best they can help us battle the Empire. Please reconsider this Ezra".

Ezra with Anakin and Obi-Wan frowned.

Anakin: "We understand but the Clones only serve the Jedi".

Zeb: "They are reusable you can make more Troopers. If one dies what's the problem".

Ezra gasped at the answer as Anakin and Obi-Wan looked pissed.

Ezra: "These Troopers are human being sure they are bred to fight and die but they also deserve some freedom, choices and have feelings".

Sabine: "Ezra please the Rebellion could use you guys".

Ezra looked at Anakin and Obi-Wan.

Ezra: "I am the Grand Master so I need to talk with the Council".

Sato: "There are only two of them".

Ezra: "No, two new members where added".

Kanan: "Who?"

Ezra smiled.

Ezra: "Ahsoka Tano and Kanan Jarrus are on this Jedi Council".

Ahsoka's and Kanan's eyes widened.

Ahsoka: "But I am not a Jedi".

Ezra: "True but you once were a Jedi in the old Republic. Plus I trust you to be on are Jedi Council".

Sato frowned but immediately felt his communicator blinking as he nodded to Hera who frowned but nodded to Chopper.

Sato: "Well maybe this might change your opinion".

Bail Organa appeared as a hologram.

Bail: "I heard you need… Help".

Bail stared at Leia who only glared at him.

Bail: "LEIA ORGANA WHERE THE SITH HELLS HAVE YOU BEEN!"

Leia: "With my boyfriend or Master in Jedi Training".

Bail: "Leia I know you want to know the truth but it's too dangerous".

Anakin: "Let me guess finding the truth about me being Vader and her father".

Bail looked and saw Obi-Wan with Anakin.

Bail: "Okay does anyone see Anakin Skywalker or am I going nuts".

Ezra: "It's the truth Senator".

Bail: "Ezra Bridger".

Obi-Wan: "He is the Grand Master of the New Jedi Order".

Sato: "He has an army".

Bail: "AN ARMY WITH WHAT TROOPS!"

Leia: "Clones that we created by me and Ezra. They follow us as their Leader superior and if we tell some order even from the Jedi Council beside Ezra will not hesitate to follow it".

Bail: "We can use you guys in the…"

Ezra: "We need to talk about this I am not going to fight with Rebels who are taking my Clone Troopers away from us".

Bail: "Can we comprised and make a deal. I have some information about some Jedi in Rebellion and some like Master Shaak Ti".

Ezra looked with his Council Members nodding.

Ezra: "Alright we will join you IF we keep the Clones with us and only the Jedi are supposed to have them and follow their command".

Bail: "Deal".

Ezra: "Alright now send the data about the Jedi to me as soon as possible".

Bail nodded as hologram ended as Sato had a smug looked.

Sato: "Told you that you would join".

Leia groaned putting her head on.

Leia: "Shut up please we agree with deals and if you break the deal you lose Clones and a Jedi to help you".

Sato: "Please you wouldn't dare".

Ahsoka: "SHUT UP SATO!"

Sato then became quiet as Hera walked towards Ezra.

Hera: "Ezra we showed the evidence to…"

Ezra: "No, I know thanks to Leia and to tell you the truth I did want to come and take you, Kanan Ahsoka, and Rex away here to help us".

Hera widened her eyes and hugged Ezra as Ezra returned the hug.

Kanan: "Kid I am so sorry it was my fault I should have stayed with you and not gone alone you told me your com was acting weird. I should have been more careful".

Ezra: "Kanan it wasn't your fault. It was Sabine and Zeb who ordered me to spilt up".

Hera: "WHAT?!"

Zeb and Sabine looked at each other worried.

Ezra: "Oh well that's a shocker. I should be surprised since you wouldn't have your ass beaten by a Jedi or Twi'lek".

Leia: "Oh boy now that I want to see".

Zeb: "Who side are you on".

Leia: "My boyfriend".

Sabine looked mad deep inside knowing she had a rival to get Ezra now.


	3. Chapter 3 - Ezra's Real Parents

CHAPTER 3 – EZRA'S REAL PARENTS, SHE'S ALIVE

Ezra was meditating in his room while Leia was sleeping peacefully as Ezra was feeling something wasn't right as a memory flashed in his mind.

Revan: "Bastila are you sure you want to send Ezra our son to the future. He's only one year old and we had to remove his memory for this trip".

Bastila: "Yes. I have been getting visions of him way into the future to help the chosen one".

Revan: "Alright it's time".

Bastila: "When we become one with the Force we will watch him and when it's time we will speak".

Ezra's eyes opened as he stared at the ceiling as Leia felt his disturbance getting up and hugging him. Couple seconds later she kissed him on the lips.

Leia: "Ezra. I felt you jump in shocked are you feeling okay".

Ezra: "I am fine".

Leia felt that Ezra was lying but noticed that he was deeply shocked so she decided to let him have some space as Luke entered.

Luke: "Master Ezra".

Ezra: "Luke how many times did I say to you? You can call me Master Ezra if it's really important".

Luke: "Yes Master. Anakin need to see Leia".

Ezra: "Alright".

Leia and Luke left as Ezra heard a voice.

?: "Son".

Ezra then turned to see Revan Shan and Bastila Shan in Force ghosts.

Ezra: "You're Revan and Bastila Shan. It's an honor to meet you".

Bastila looked sad down as Revan stared at Ezra.

Revan: "Ezra, listen this may be very difficult but…"

Ezra: "But what".

Bastila: "You are related to us".

Ezra: "How?"

Revan: "We are your true parents".

Ezra: "I-It can't be".

Bastila: "Ezra, search on your feelings you know this to be true".

Meanwhile with Leia.

Leia: "How are you alive".

Padme: "I went into hiding. I can't believe you're a grown woman".

Anakin: "Plus she has a boyfriend that is a Jedi".

Padme: "Really I can't wait to meet him".

Obi-Wan: "He is the Grand Master in this Jedi Order".

Padme: "Now that's a surprising shock".

Anakin then nodded until he felt his com link beep.

Anakin: "This is Anakin".

Ahsoka: "Anakin. Master Ezra is searching for something. When I asked he just said about being a Shan".

Obi-Wan and Anakin looked intrigued at the information.

Anakin: "Master you remember the file we found about Revan and Bastila transporting their son to the future".

Ahsoka: "Wait what's going on Master".

Obi-Wan: "We technically found information before the Clone Wars started. We didn't tell the Council cause if it was true they would have tried to find the child or do something that would change time since Shan were powerful in the Force".

Ezra: "You didn't tell me about this information".

Everyone turned to him surprised.

Anakin: "We didn't know it could be you".

Ezra: "True".

Ezra then noticed a woman similar to Leia.

Ezra: "Excuse me for forgetting my introduction. I am Grand Master Ezra Shan of the Jedi Order and one of the Leaders of the Clone Army".

Padme: "I am Padme Skywalker and it's an honor Master Jedi".

Ezra looked up surprised at Anakin's wife who smirked seeing the reaction.

Anakin: "Ya me too I thought she was dead but old man here keep having secrets".

Ezra: "Master Kenobi anymore secrets that I need to know".

Obi-Wan: "No beside I have a Skywalker to train every time".

Meanwhile with Sidious.

Sidious was in deep thoughts ever since he figured Vader's Apprentice brought Anakin Skywalker back he knew something special of the boy.

Sidious: "Perhaps he could be the lost Shan that the Sith were looking for".

Sidious smirked as he then remembered the Shan's son name which was Ezra.

Sidious: "So at last Ezra Shan has been found".


	4. Chapter 4 - The Vision And New Padawan

CHAPTER 4 – THE VISION AND THE NEW PADAWAN

It was late at night and Ezra was sleeping in his room, at the same time he was having a vision.

 _Ezra's vision_

 _Ezra was on the Temple he found with Kanan on Lothal. He was walking around the Temple when he reached the center and he saw a mysterious figure. The figure turned around and he saw he was a Temple Guard._

 _Ezra: "Hello Temple Guard, what are you doing here?"_

 _?: "Hello to you too, I came here to hide in the Temple until the things out would go better"._

 _Ezra: "Who are you?"_

 _?: "That's something you will discover if you come here"._

 _Then everything went black._

 _End of Ezra's vision_

Ezra woke up with sweat covering him, then slowly he started to remember the vision he had. He called the Jedi Council to a meeting. Minutes later they were all at the meeting room.

Kanan: "Why did you call as Ezra?"

Ezra: "I had a vision".

Ahsoka: "Well what was about it?"

Ezra: "It was about a Temple Guard who was hiding in the old Jedi Temple on Lothal".

Obi-Wan: "Well obviously we have to go and rescue him but there's something else".

Ezra: "Yes, I felt he had a strong connection with the Force and also I felt that his signature of the Force was familiar, but I don't remember".

Anakin: "Then someone should go with you and make sure it's not a trap".

Ahsoka: "I'm with Anakin someone should go with you in case you need backup".

Ezra: "Okay… so who will be coming?"

Kanan: "I'll go with you".

Everyone nodded and Kanan and Ezra headed to get the Phantom and headed to Lothal.

On Lothal.

Kanan and Ezra went to the Temple and asked for entrance together as they were Master and Padawan.

They entered the Temple and after awhile of walking they found the Temple Guard.

Ezra: "Hello guardian, you called me through the Force".

?: "Indeed I was calling you for help".

Kanan: "Why did you call for help?"

?: "I believe the Inquisitors of the Emperor found me and they would come to destroy this Temple, I stayed to do not let them do that".

Ezra: "I see, but before we continue, may I ask who are you? Because I'm sure I felt your Force signature before".

?: "Yes, both of you already know me".

Said the Temple Guard as he took off his helmet showing he was the Grand Inquisitor who hunted Kanan and Ezra a lot of times on Lothal.

Kanan: "You're alive?! I thought you died on that Star Destroyer?!"

Kanan said starting to reach for his lightsaber but Ezra stopped him putting himself between them.

Ezra: "Wait Kanan, let him explain himself, I don't feel any Dark Side coming from him".

Kanan nodded as they both looked again at the ex-Inquisitor.

Rakhesh: "First my name is Rakhesh, to answer your questions at the end I didn't fall on the generator I passed beside it, after awhile I woke up on the fields of Lothal, and sensed the Temple and decided that I had to find way to come back to the Light Side after thinking all I did".

Rakhesh said, Kanan and Ezra thought about it and decided that he was telling the truth.

Ezra: "We trust you, if you want you could come back with us, and maybe…"

Ezra trailed off not sure of asking him but he decided to do it.

Ezra: "You would like to be my Padawan?"

Kanan and Rakhesh were shocked but he finally said.

Rakhesh: "It will be a honor for me; I see that Kanan and your family have taught you well".

When Rakhesh mentioned family they both remembered what happened and Rakhesh seemed to sense that.

Rakhesh: "Something's wrong?"

Ezra: "Well…"

Then Kanan and Ezra told Rakhesh all the story about what happened after their fight on that Star Destroyer. Rakhesh was shocked at first to know that those Rebels betrayed his Master except for Kanan, Hera, Ahsoka and Rex, he felt himself getting a little of anger for their betrayal towards Ezra.

Ezra: "Calm down Rakhesh, I'm mad with them but I don't want to get involve with them again in any way, and don't fight with them it would be more troublesome".

Rakhesh: "Okay Master".

Ezra: "And one more thing call me Master only if we are on a mission or training or it has to do with Jedi things, if not just call me Ezra, okay Rakhesh?"

Rakhesh: "Jaja… okay Ezra".

Then the three started to head out of the Temple.

A voice stopped them.

Inquisitor: "There he is".

Ezra, Kanan and Rakhesh turned to see the Fifth Brother, Seventh Sister and Eight Brother.

Ezra: "Handle the Seventh and Eight Inquisitors".

Kanan: "Yes Grand Master".

Ezra then ignited as Fifth Brother charged.

The Fifth Brother only snarled at Ezra, activating the force disk that was embedded into the hilt, making the blade spin in a circular motion. Ezra took a step back and thrust his lightsaber forwards. The purple blade went through the gaps in the hilt. Ezra sliced downwards, destroying the lightsaber. The Fifth Brother looked at Ezra in shock, before charging at him Ezra then sliced him.

Kanan: "Take this bitch".

Kanan stabbed the Seventh Sister as Rakhesh stabbed the Eight Brother just as they noticed a figure coming.

Ezra: "Show yourself".

Everyone noticed it was a hologram of Sidious watching.

Sidious: "Hello Grand Master Ezra Shan".

Ezra: "What do you want Dark Lord".

Sidious smirked pointing at Ezra before disappearing.

Kanan: "Master".

Ezra sighed knowing what was it.

Ezra: "Get me the Jedi Council ready".

Ezra entered with Kanan as Ahsoka, Anakin and even Shaak Ti were in it.

Ezra then began to explain everything as everyone started to become worried

Obi-Wan: "Maybe Master Yoda can help".

Anakin: "But he is in exile".

Ezra: "I will go find him".

Anakin: "Also Ezra, take Leia apparently Sabine and Leia got into a fight resulting Sabine in med bay".

Ezra sighed muttered Sith hells.

Couple of hours later to Dagobah.

Leia: "So where is this Jedi Master?"

Ezra: "Remember he is green, small and very old but wise in the Force".

Yoda: "Looking for me".

Ezra: "Master Yoda".

Yoda: "Master Shan".

Leia: "Master we need your help the Sith is after Ezra. We can use you to teach new younglings".

Yoda sighed.

Yoda: "For 897 years I have seen Jedi fight and die to the Republic. When the Empire rose I lost I cannot help you goodbye".

Ezra: "This isn't the Master Yoda who Obi-Wan Kenobi told me about you are a coward".

Leia: "Ezra".

Yoda: "Coward I am not".

Ezra: "Really then why don't you help the remaining Jedi".

Yoda didn't answer as Ezra sighed.

Ezra: "Leia, let's go we have wasted Yoda's time here".

Ezra and Leia were about to leave.

Yoda: "Listen to someone I did not that led to great evil".

Ezra and Leia stopped and turned.

Ezra: "Then fix your mistake by teaching new younglings by telling your mistake guides them with the years you have".

Yoda: "Correct I will join you Grand Master".


	5. Chapter 5 - Return of The Parents

CHAPTER 5 – RETURN OF PARENTS AND ONE HUGE ARGUMENT

Ezra: "You fucking idiot".

Sato: "What I am sorry it wasn't my fault".

Leia: "Our men died to steal one TIE Fighter. You told us you were stealing AN IMPERIAL CRUISER".

Ezra: "The deal's off once I contact Bail Organa".

Sato's eyes widened seeing his trouble.

Ezra: "But I am giving the rebellion a second chance do not make me regret it".

Sato: "Understood".

?: "Son".

Ezra: "Mom".

Ezra then turned around to see his parents Bastila and Revan Shan and for being a Grand Master he couldn't but stop to run into his mother's arms.

Bastila: "My sweet baby boy you have grown up".

Revan: "We are so sorry for not being there when you needed us".

Ezra: "Father it isn't your fault".

Bastila then looked at Leia with a glare.

Bastila: "SABINE WREN I FINALLY FOUND YOU PREPARE FOR MY WRATH".

Ezra: "Mom this is my girlfriend Leia Skywalker. Not Sabine".

Leia: "Nice to meet you".

Bastila: "Oh, forgive me a 17 years old girl… That was Sabine wasn't she".

Leia: "Yep".

Bastila walked out as Revan saw Anakin Skywalker and approached him.

Revan: "Hello Vader or should I say Anakin Skywalker".

Anakin: "Nice to meet you sorry about taking your son and trying to make him as my Apprentice".

Revan: "It fine. I just wanted to thank you for saving our son from those fools".

Revan put his hand out which Anakin shook.

KABOOOMMM was hear making Leia seeing Sabine flying into a wall, her Darksaber on the floor.

Leia: "Master Revan".

Revan: "Yes Knight Skywalker, that was my wife doing. She's probably going after two more people. If you Force run you can get to see the action".

Leia smirked kissing Ezra and then ran making Revan and Anakin smirk at the Grand Master.

Ezra: "Stop smirking you do realize I am the Grand Master right".

Anakin paled which made Revan back down not wanting to challenge his son.

?: "Excuse me but are you Ezra Shan".

Ezra then turned to see Sabine's mom and Ketsu.

Ezra: "Yes that's me. Hello Ketsu how are you".

Ketsu: "Good, now why is Sabine on…"

Ezra: "Let me explain by showing a memory".

Then Ursula and Ketsu saw the memory and were not pleased.

Ursula: "Sabine betrayed you. That is the stupidest thing she has ever done. On behalf of Clan Wren please forgive us Ezra Shan. We will take moral action against her".

Bastila then reentered the room holding Sato and Zeb with the Force tossing them into the wall.

Revan: "Shit she is really pissed off now".

Ketsu: "I have an idea that could get your mother to calm done".

Ezra: "Which is".

Ketsu: "Tell her to calm down she isn't a murderer".

Bastila: "I am not murdering them. I just did some damage".

Obi-Wan: "She's correct I was the one who helped her".

Anakin: "Master when did you start helping to hurt people".

Obi-Wan: "Do you want angry Shan. Oh boy the younglings were scared".

Bastila: "Sorry".

Leia then ran back with her brother Luke and once Sabine saw Leia she glared.

Sabine: "GET OVER HERE BITCH!"

Leia: "YOU WANNA GO DUMB WHORE!"

Ezra: "Quick Ketsu grab Sabine. I got Leia".

Ezra grabbed Leia while Ketsu grabbed Sabine.

Leia: "EZRA LET ME AT HER!"

Sabine: "YOUR WIN WAS A FLUKE I WAS TIRED THAT DAY!"

Ezra: "Leia calm down please".

Leia: "NOT UNTIL I GE…"

Leia was quiet when Ezra kissed her enraging Sabine more.

Ketsu: "SABINE ENOUGH!"

Sabine: "KETSU LET ME GO! I'M GOING TO KILL THAT BITCH FOR TAKING MY EZRA FROM ME!"

Sabine said making Leia break the kiss and want to kill her for even thinking of Ezra as hers. The others kept looking at the scene in front of them wondering if they should step in or let Leia kill Sabine until Ursula decided to step in.

Ursula: "SABINE WREN! STOP RIGHT NOW!"

Sabine: "B-But mom-"

Ursula: "I said ENOUGH! We have to talk".

Said taking Sabine's arm and dragging her out of the room. Even if she took distance to don't disturb the others their argue could be heard.

Ursula: "Sabine you're a dishonor for our Clan I order you not only as mother but also as your leader of Clan Wren to stop trying to get Ezra back, leave him be".

Sabine: "What?! You crazy?! I won't never give up on Ezra I saw him first, he's mine, why should I be the one to give up?! He deserves someone better than that bitch?!"

Ursula: "SABINE DON'T CONTRADICT ME?! NOW GO TO YOUR ROOM, YOU'LL STAYING IN YOUR ROOM AND YOU CANNOT SEE EZRA AGAIN UNTIL I SAY YOU CAN?!"

Sabine: "What?! You can't-"

Ursula: "I SAID NOW?!"

After that Sabine went to his room angry to see her own mother taking Leia's side as Ursula entered again the room.

Ursula: "I'm sorry for Sabine's attitude Grand Master, she wasn't like that before".

Ezra: "No need to apologize".

Ketsu: "To be honest, I thought I knew Sabine, I never expected she would be like that".

Ursula: "If there's any way to compensate the mistakes my daughter have done please tell me".

Ezra: "Really, there's no need for that, but the real reason why I called you wasn't for Sabine".

Ursula and Ketsu looked at Ezra confused and waited for him to talk.

Ezra: "The real reason is to ask Clan Wren and Ketsu to join us to defeat the Empire, I know maybe it's something impossible to ask but I'm sure that with your help we can make a difference against the Empire".

Ursula and Ketsu thought about it for some minutes, it was true they could make a difference but also their people could be affected on the way.

Ursula/Ketsu: "We decide to join you Grand Master".

Ezra: "Please call me Ezra, only Grand Master during the meetings".

They nodded and everyone started to talk about what they would do to defeat the tyranny of the Empire once and for all.


End file.
